Ultrog
'Ultrog '''is a keylock/laser disc-theme monster who is one of Kamdor's first creations. He serves as the tertiary antagonist of the episode "Heart of Blue". Biography Ultrog was created by Kamdor. This black-and-blue-colored keylock/laser disc-themed monster was first seen trying to "kidnap" Mira in order to lure Dax to where he was in the city. Dax attacked the monster and gave him a beating to impress Mira; soon the monster retreated. Later, Ultrog returned, seeking the Neptune scrolls. The Rangers battled him, but because Dax's heart was so tender after thinking about Mira, Dax could not handle him. Ultrog threatened to take Mira away again unless the Rangers gave him the scrolls. Dax, feeling helpless, handed them over, but the monster ended up throwing Mira up into the air, for which the Blue Ranger was able to catch her. Ultrog had absorbed the power of the two scrolls he had taken, making him stronger than before and now given him a Lighting Baton. He proved to be too much for the other four Rangers when he battled them again that night, but the tables were turned when Dax came back to join the others, as well as to reveal that the third scroll that Mira (who finally revealed to Dax her true identity of the evil Miratrix) had stolen was a fake. The Rangers soon took out Ultrog, but from inside the jewel of Miratrix's necklace, Kamdor used a sutra to make Ultrog grow. After forming the DriveMax Megazord, Ultrog had the upper hand again, but then Spencer gave the Rangers the power of the third scroll, which allowed them to suck the power of the other scrolls out of the monster; the scrolls then made their way back into Spencer's hands. Soon afterwards, Ultrog was destroyed by the DriveMax Megazord Saber. Personality Ultrog is a ruthless and cold entity that will do anything in his power to destroy the Rangers and steal the scrolls, he can also be a bit of a trickster, saying that he will let Mira go if the Black Ranger hands over the scroll, only for him to throw her up into the air. Powers And Abilities * '''Teleportation: '''Ultrog can teleport to any location at will. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Ultrog can leap at an incredible distance. ** '''Leap Charge: '''Ultrog can leap and attack the enemies while charging. * '''Chest Beam: '''Ultrog can fire a blue colored energy beam from his chest. Arsenal * '''Right Laser Blaster Arm: '''Ultrog can turn his right arm into a drill-shaped blaster that can shoot green colored energy lasers. * '''Lighting Baton: '''After getting two scrolls, Ultrog can absorb them and then turn them into a Lighting Baton for an aid in combat. ** '''Wave Blast: '''Ultrog can unleash a massive light blue colored energy wave from his Lighting Baton, it is powerful enough to push the Overdrive Megazord down to the ground with just one blast. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Ultrog is voiced by Richard Simpson. Notes *Ultrog resembles the Storm Megazord of Power Rangers Ninja Storm, the reason for this is because Ultrog's Boukenger counterpart, Jougami, as with each primary antagonist and each individual monster of the week was visually designed as an homage to the various robots and other mecha piloted by the protagonists of the 29 previous Super Sentai Series (except for J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai), as Boukenger was the 30th anniversary series. Nendogami's look was based on the Storm Megazord's counterpart, the Karakuri Giant Senpuujin of Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger. *Ultrog's last words, "''Aah! Lock and dropped!" is a reference to the lines command used by the Ninja Storm team when dropping in a Power Disc to release a Power Sphere: "Power Disc, locked and dropped.". *Ultrog is the very first monster in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive to talk. *Ultrog is also the very first monster in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive to fight the Rangers human-size, and later on get grown into a giant. See Also Category:Operation Overdrive Monsters Category:Kamdor's Forces